


13 Bucks

by Tiedyehearts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bets, Edgy, Hickeys, IceCream, Jealous Michael, Jeremy is oblivious, Lots of kissing, M/M, christina made a bet, getting caught, jeremy is kinda oblivious until they are in the car, lol i forgot tags, post squip, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: i know it says rich/jeremy but thats just some extra drama man





	13 Bucks

Every Thursday night, Jeremy would sneak out to meet Michael. They didn’t do anything super edgy, they always went to a 24/7 ice cream parlor that was in the older part of town. He didn’t think his mom knew that they did this, but she probably wouldn’t care too much. Nonetheless, Jeremy was always excited to see Michael. There was just something-- they were best friends, just best friends. Michael would never-- Michael’s straight. He’s so straight, very straight….

Jeremy heard his phone go off, Michael was calling him. He immediately answered, no homo, a small smile on his face. “Hey Michael, what’s up?” Jeremy greeted.

“Hey Jere, are we still up for tonight? I wouldn’t want to miss it. I heard they added a new flavor! It’s some like birthday cake and like blue icing? I saw it on their website! We have to try it!” Jeremy’s heart melted when Michael used that nickname, and he choked on his breath.

“Yeah, I’m still up for tonight. Are you still picking me up?” Jeremy asked, biting his lip.

“Mhmm, be ready.” Michael said, before hanging up.

Jeremy had to catch his breath just from that one conversation over the phone. God, why can’t he just let it go? There was already so much tension, it just physical pains him. He needs something. He saw the disappointment when Michael walked in on him with some college freshman….

Jeremy was pinned against the bed, some guy was kissing him. He didn’t know who they were, but he was desperate. He lied about his age to him, and he didn’t regret it. He needed something, just anything. Everything was flying like a blur. His shirt was gone and so was his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. His hips thrusting up, soft sounds leaving his mouth. He didn’t know why he let them go back into his house, but he did.

He pulled the guy back up and kissed him, he was hoping it would keep on escalating this fast so he wouldn’t have to worry about second guessing, but he also didn’t want to make the wrong decision. He pressed his body up against his, making the guy groan quietly in response. It made him feel good that he was making them feel good. He felt like he actually had a purpose.

The guy pressed down on his boxers, palming him through his boxers. Jeremy moaned in his mouth, his hands tightening on the sheets. They guy stopped for a second, before pulling of his shirt and then starting to kiss down his chest while repeating the motion he was before. Jeremy was moaning quite loudly now, it was a good thing his mom was gone. He wasn’t usually very vocal, but he felt the need to do so now.

Jeremy was getting close already, he really was that desperate. His back arched, and the guy suddenly stopped and came back up to kiss him. Jeremy let out a small groan, his hips bucking up to meet his. The guys hand went to grip his hips, moving with them but still having a tight grip on them. He was sure he would have bruises, but he couldn’t care less.

He let out a small gasp, the guys hand that was resting on his hip moved to his hair and tugged on it, making him jut his hips roughly up with a moan. The man chuckled lightly, pulling harder. He was rewarded with another moan, and his hips were moving up quickly, trying to get some sort of friction.

Mid-buck, the door flew open and Jeremy froze. His hips were still up against the guys, but he stopped kissing him to look who it was.

Michael 

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh, dropping down onto the bed and covering his face. Michael coughed, clearly his voice. “I think you should go.” Michael said, his voice deep. The guy scoffed, sitting up.”What are you, his boyfriend?” 

“Does that matter? Get the hell out.” 

“We were busy. Jeremy, tell your boyfriend to fuck off.” How did he know his name?

“I said. Get the hell out before I beat your ass.” Michael said, crossing his arms. The guy got up reluctantly, pulling his shirt back on. “Call me.” He said to Jeremy, but Michael shook his head. 

“He won’t be calling you anytime soon. Now go.” Michael said sternly, watching him go downstairs and then listening for the front door to close and a car motor to start.

“What the hell Jeremy?! Why did you let him do that! You let him touch you— Oh my god! You fucking idiot! He was like, 19! Are you trying to catch a case?” Michael burst, turning on more of the lights. Jeremy shook his head, groaning.

“You act like his dick was in my ass, Michael! I was just..., messing around with him!” Jeremy said, sitting up. He was uncomfortably hard in his boxers, Michael could of came earlier or later, this was the worst time for him to show up.

“You don’t get it do you? He was— he left hickeys on your neck and chest! And there are bruises forming in your hips! I’m going to murder him!” Michael said, walking over to him and running his fingers over all the marks. Jeremy let of a small groan, biting his lip. 

“See? He hurt you! Delete his fucking number, Heere!” 

“What!? Why! Maybe I /liked/ it! I’m not deleting his number! You sound so jealous! Let me live, Michael!”

“You have a fucking erection, too! I’m not jealous, but you don’t have to throw yourself at him!”

“I wanted to! He was hot! I’m horny! And stop looking at my dick!” Jeremy said, grabbing a blanket and covering himself.

… It was the worst thing to ever happen to him. He never called that guy back, which was probably for the better. He did have an uncomfortable hard-on to deal with later, which didn’t make any part of the situation better. He never found out why Michael reacted like that, he just kind of pushed it to the side.

He really didn’t know why he did it. He thought it was a good idea at the time. He didn’t even intend for Michael to walk in, but he was glad he did. He didn’t know where it would of gone from there. It could of gone to the absolute worse, which was Jeremy being taken advantage on and then broken.

Jeremy saw the lights of Michael’s car pull up, and then going into park. He grabbed his phone and wallet, because opening the window and scaling down the drainage pipe. He was getting really good at it, he was practically spider-man now.

He was greeted with a warm smile from the drivers side, before he opened the door and got into the passenger side. The car smelled like weed, just about everything else Michael owned. Michael sped off quickly, his arm that was resting on the middle console brushing against his.

By the time they had reached the ice cream place, Jeremy was beet red from small things. The way Michael looked at him, their arms brushing together, his laugh, god. He was so screwed. They barely talked and he was a flustered mess.

Jeremy got out of his car first, shuttling the door and looking st the place. It looked the same jr always did, and it kinda gave him a place of security. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but he felt safe there.

He walked next to Michael into the ice cream place, their hands ghosting last each other as the walked. The bell dinged, giving the workers a sound showing that a customer was here. It was the same guy as always, who knew them by name and could probably pick them out in a crowd.

But today, it wasn’t him. It was some other guy, who looked vaguely familiar. He couldn’t quite decipher who it was, but he knew that he knew them. He noticed Michael tensed up, his hands clenched together. 

“What can I get you two?” The guy asked, making Jeremy almost choke on his breath again. It was the guy! The guy he was messing around with!

“I’ll have a single couple of birthday cake, the regular one, in a cone.” Michael spoke, his voice showing how tense he was.

“I’ll just have a red velvet cake scoop, in a cup.” Jeremy said, making direct eye contact with the guy. The guy’s smile grew into a smirk, and he leaned over the counter. 

“I know you, what a shame we were interrupted. I’m sure we can both agree on that. Call me for a good time, beautiful.” The guy said, his name tag reading ‘Rich’.

Jeremy nodded, biting his lip. “I’ll definitely have to take that into consideration.” 

“Absolutely not. Scoop our ice cream and hurry up.” Michael scoffed, shooting Jeremy a glare as the guy got their ice cream. Michael reached forward and gave the guy the money, not asking for change as he dragged Jeremy out.

“What the hell man! Why were you flirting with him?” Michael asked once they got in the car.

“We aren’t dating, Michael! Why do ty care so much? Just let me live! I’m not dating anyone!”

Michael shook his head, eating his ice cream in silence. Jeremy did the same. hoping the topic wouldn’t come back up. He didn’t want to have to answer anything more, it was already awkward as it is.

“Was he actually that good?” Michael asked after a while.

“Why do you care?”

“Because I just, I need to know.”

“He was okay, I wasn’t going to stop him.” 

“Do you know his name?”

“N-No- well I saw it on his name tag just now.”

Michael nodded, eating a bite of his cone. One he had swallowed it, he had another question to ask. “Have you been with anyone since then? That you haven’t told me about yet?”

“Okay, this is weird. Why do you care so much about who I’ve been with?” Jeremy asked, eating the last of his ice cream.

“I just— I can’t explain it now. Can you just answer the question?”

“I haven’t kissed anyone since. Happy?” Jeremy said, giving a frustrated sigh.

“We got to go, it’s getting late.” Michael said suddenly, standing up and tossing the cone wrapper thing away. Jeremy frowned, but threw his cup away and left. 

“Why do you care so much?” Jeremy asked once they left the building, but Michael scowled, before pressing him against the brick wall of the ice cream place and crashing his lips on Jeremy.

It took Jeremy a second to process what was exactly happening, Michael’s elbows were on either side of his head, pressing him close. Once he caught up to what was happening, his hands snaked around his waist and pulled him more against him. 

“Michael—“ Jeremy moaned into his mouth, they can’t be doing this here. “Michael-“ He repeated, pulling his head back. “Can we take this to your car?” He said, his breath shaky. Michael nodded, before grabbing his hand and leading him to the car. Michael opened the door to the back of the car, before he lightly pushed Jeremy in and then got in and closed the door behind them.

In flash, Jeremy was being kissed again by Michael, being pinned into the seat. His knees had to be bent, because his long legs couldn’t fit but he couldn’t care less. Michael was working magic on his lip. He couldn’t wait to tell Christine about this, she was going to flip. 

Michael rutted his hips down, there lips separating as Jeremy’s back arched, a louder moan leaving his mouth. He fell back on his back, not giving himself enough time to rethink the situation or catch his breath. If he kept his eyes closed, maybe he wouldn’t think about it at all.

Jeremy tried and succeeded at flipping them over, pulling Michael under him. He straddled him as much a possible, his mouth attacking Michael jaw and neck. He bit, sucked, and then kissed the mark that he left. He did this all over his neck, the sounds that Michael were making encouraging him.

“God, you’re so good at that- don’t stop- oh my god—“ Michael encouraged, his breath shaky as he arched his back, his eyes shut. Jeremy stopped when he reached Michael’s shirt collar, which made Michael sit up. Jeremy adjusted as he got up, sitting in his lap. Jeremy pressed his hips down, his head falling onto Michael’s shoulder from the friction.

“Jeremy— What the hell are we doing?” Michael asked, panting from what they were doing. Jeremy shrugged, pressing a light kiss to Michael neck. “You started it, so I don’t know. Does that really matter though? Please kiss me.” Jeremy mumbled, his voice muffled by Michael’s neck.

Michael was quiet, Jeremy was trying to not grind on him. He didn’t know why Michael stopped, but he knew that he didn’t want Michael to think about it. God, his mind was swirling, he just needed to distract himself again.

“I don’t,, get off of me.” Michael said, and Jeremy reluctantly did get off. “What?? You were just fine earlier.” Jeremy protested, learning against the side of the car. “I don’t want to be some guy you just flirt with and make out with like Rich. I don’t know— I don’t want to be a side hoe or just something small.”

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I wasn’t going to go back to Rich, you know. I’m not a slut, Michael.” He said, his face in his hands. God, he felt awful, what did he do wrong? He wish he knew, but he really didn’t. He wasn’t exactly expecting to kiss in the back of Michael’s car, but he still didn’t know what he did wrong.

“Then why did you flirt with him? You were obviously flirting! I saw it! He looked like he was going to fuck you over the ice cream counter! Do you not get it?” Michael burst, clearly jealous about it for some reason. Jeremy’s face flushed at that, and he shook his head.

“He was not-- oh my god? Are you jealous? Jealous that I supposedly ‘flirted’ with the guy who dipped our ice cream? That I made out with a month ago?” Jeremy said, learning forward a bit to make eye contact with him.

“W-What?! No- I’m not jealous! I don’t have a reason-- No!” Michael stuttered, his face blushing dark. It was dark, but Jeremy could clearly see it. He grinned, shrugging.

“I don’t know about you, I think it would be pretty hot to be fucked over a counter. Don’t you agree? Maybe I should go in there and ask him, I’m sure he would do it, too.” Jeremy said, biting his lip and pretending to be in thought. “Maybe I should text him?”

“No! Don’t-- Don’t text him.” Michael said quickly, his face beet red. “I’m not- not jealous!” Michael said, even though Jeremy didn’t say anything about him being jealous. 

“If you’re not jealous, Micah,” Michael coughed at that nickname, choking a little bit on air. “I can just go in and talk to him, right? I’m sure you won’t mind. Maybe, maybe, I’ll make out with him? Wouldn’t that just be great?” Jeremy said, straightening out his shirt.

Michael scowled, throwing himself further and sitting on top of him and kissing him. Jeremy snickered slightly, returning the favor as quickly as he could. Michael adjusted them, so he was sitting on top of Jeremy, tugging on Jeremy’s bottom lip, causing him to let out a soft moan. Michael used this as an advantage, thrusting his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy rutted his hips up, meeting Michael’s.

Michael broke off the kiss, before kissing down his jaw and neck, making sure to leave the dark purple marks. Jeremy’s head fell back, moans leaving his mouth. “You look so pretty like this, Jer. God- you’re so hot like this—“ Michael mumbled against his neck, his free hand holding onto his hips.

Jeremy thrusted his hips forward, Michael’s hand still tight on his hip. He hoped there would be a finger shaped bruise there, just to prove it happened because he thought he was dreaming. Michael brought his mouth back up to Jeremy’s, their lips meeting back in a sloppy kiss.

Michael brought his other hand to Jeremy’s waist, holding on just as tight. Jeremy let out a soft moan at that, his fingers tangling in Michael’s hair. They finally got a rhythm going, the kiss behaving to not be as sloppy.

There was a knock on the window, but either the two didn’t hear it or the two just didn’t care enough to stop. Jeremy tugged at Michael’s hair, being rewarded with a low groan. The knocking got louder, and Michael froze, his eyes wide before he sat up, straddling Jeremy. It was Christine.

Michael let out an embarrassing sigh, pushing the door open for her. Jeremy covered his face as she burst out talking a mile a minute. The two were both extremely flustered, Jeremy’s shirt collar was pulled down and the bottom of the hem was pulled up, both exposing his marks, which just grew more when Michael let go of him. The marks on his hips were already forming a bruise.

“Oh my god you two! Why didn’t you say anything about you guys dating! I can’t wait to tell Brooke about this- she’s going to flip!! I called it! She owes me 13 bucks!” She burst, her eyes wide. 

“We-we aren’t dating—“ Jeremy said quickly, biting his lip, which both were swollen from the kissing. “—Not yet, at least.” Michael added, which made Jeremy snicker and hit him lightly. 

“You guys!! I’m calling Brooke! Let’s get ice cream! That’s what I came here for, at least.” She said, motioning for them to come out. “We already had ice cream— but alright.” Michael said, climbing out as Jeremy sat up, getting light-headed for a second. 

Jeremy caught a glimpse of himself in the car window, which made him choke. His neck was covered in dark hickeys, his hair was all messed up, his lips swollen, and his face flushed red. God, he was so fucking flustered. He tried to tame his hair down a bit, and it kinda worked.

Christine had her phone out, and she had Brooke on the other end. Jeremy could only hear one side of the conversation, but he pretty much knew what they were saying.

“OMG Brooke answer me, woah wait until I tell you what I saw!”

“Just come to Kilwins with 13 dollars, ASAP!”

Michael groaned, shaking his head. “Why is this such a big deal? We were just—“ Michael trailed off, not sure where he was going.

“—You were making out in the back seat of the car with your best friend, who just has happened to have a crush on you for almost a year, I feel like this is a pretty big deal.” Christine deadpanned, walking up to the counter where Rich was. 

“Rich! Oh my gosh! I didn’t know you worked here!” Christine exclaimed. 

“Y-You know Rich?” Jeremy said, his eyes wide. Michael scowled again, rolling his eyes.

“I’m Jake’s best friend, obviously.” Rich said, smirking at Jeremy.

“How do you know Rich?” Christine asked Jeremy, which made him cough a bit, running a hand through his hair.

“I- uh—“ 

“A month ago we met somewhere and then went to his house and sucked face until red hoodie walked in and made me leave.” Rich said simply, laughing at Jeremy’s reaction.

Christine narrowed his eyes at Jeremy. “Why didn’t you tell me? And a month ago??” 

Jeremy groaned, shaking his head. “Do you have to talk about this? It’s not a thing anymore—“

Brooke suddenly burst in, crossing her arms. “Why did I need 13 dollars? Is someone hurt? Did Rich set a fire again?” She asked, making Rich roll his eyes. Apparently everyone knew of Rich minus Jeremy. 

“Because you owe me 13 bucks because I bet that Jeremy and Michael were a thing and I just saw them sucking face in the back of Michael’s car, so pay up!” Christine exclaimed, and Jeremy’s face flushed. He was glad the topic was changed from Rich, but he felt kinda like a hoe.

“Are you fucking kidding me?? Jeremy you said you and Michael wouldn’t be a thing! I was expecting 13 dollars! And you don’t have any proof that they were actually doing stuff!”

“Look at their hickeys, Brooke! Pay up!”


End file.
